Mystic Ninjas
by dashnod
Summary: When Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll he found something that changed his destiny. Yeah I know an over used summary, but it works.
1. Discoveries

I don't own Mystic Knights or Naruto.

Thoughts and letters will be Italized.

Demon speech will be bold.

**Discoveries**

Naruto was sitting on the swing that hung from a tree on the grounds of the Academy. He watched as his classmates were picked up by their families and how they congratulated them on getting their hatai-ite's. He unfortunately had no one to greet him and had failed the exam to get his for the third and final time.

As he sat there a silver haired man in a chunin vest walked up to him "Hello Naruto. Can I have a word with you?"

Naruto looked at him "Sure Mizuki-sensei." He then got up and followed him as he led him off the Academy grounds.

They walked for about ten minutes before they stopped in an alley. Mizuki then turned to Naruto and smiled "Naruto I know you're sad that you failed and mad at Iruka for not letting you pass, but you have to look at it from his perspective. You were unable to complete one of the required jutsu's to pass. But he knows that you have the potential to become a great ninja, so we agreed to give you a special exam. It's the same exam that we used last year when a student couldn't use any ninjutsu and he passed it to become a genin. Though I'm going to have to ask if you are willing to take it."

"Of course I'll take it. I'll do almost anything to be a ninja," Naruto told him with a look of hope in his eyes.

"Good, now I'm going to tell you what you're going to have to do. Sneak into the Hokage Tower, remove the picture of the First Hokage from the Hokage's Office, and channel some chakra into the nail it was hung from, after that a door will open. Go in and grab the largest scroll you find there and take it into the woods behind the Hokage Monument. When you find a small shack stop and wait for either me or Iruka to show up. If you can pull all of this off without getting caught you will get your hatai-ite and become a ninja" Mizuki told him with a smile.

"Are you sure this will make me a ninja?" he asked him cautiously.

Mizuki nodded "It's a field test. It allows us to test if you can apply everything you learned in the Academy in the field. Though it won't officially start until dusk, so take that time to get prepared."

"All right! Just you wait Mizuki-sensei, I'll pass this special exam no problem!" he smiled before he ran off to get everything ready.

"_Oh, I hope you do Naruto. I hope you do_" Mizuki thought as an evil grin spread across his face.

* * *

Naruto was just about to enter the Hokage's Office when he heard a voice behind him say "What are you doing here this late Naruto?"

Naruto turned around and saw the Hokage standing there behind him with a frown on his face.

The Hokage was an old man wearing long robes with white hair and a short white goatee.

Naruto in his desperation to not get caught did the only thing he could think of and put his hands together and yelled "Oiroku no Jutsu". There was a puff of smoke and where Naruto once stood now stood a completely naked teenage girl with blonde knee-length pigtails and smoke covering her chest and waist.

This had an immediate effect on the Hokage; he had a massive nosebleed that left him unconscious in a pool of his own blood.

There was another puff of smoke and the girl disappeared revealing Naruto again who was shaking his head at the passed out Hokage. He then entered the office and did everything Mizuki told him to do. After that he left through the window and headed for the spot in the woods Mizuki told him to wait at.

* * *

When he got to the shack he put the scroll down before he sat down himself. He waited about five minutes before he got bored and opened the scroll. What he saw when he did was the fact that the entire scroll was full of jutsu's. "_I wonder if I'm suppose to try to learn one of these jutsu's before they get here. I might as well, that way if they tell me I have to I'll already know one_," he thought as he looked at the first jutsu. He groaned when he read the name "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Why did it have to be bunshin's? That's my worst jutsu, though it seems a little different than the one in the Academy. Well it can't be helped I'll learn it and see what Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei think_" he smiled. He then noticed some very small print on the scroll just above the name of the jutsu. He squinted really hard as he read it.

'_If you can read this then you should channel some chakra into this scroll to receive some gift's._'

He read it three times before he shrugged and did what it told him to due. There was a puff of smoke that clouded his vision. When it cleared he found five smaller scrolls sitting in front of him. Each had one word on them; Air, Earth, Fire, Water, and Wood.

"Wood? I thought the fifth element was Lightning. And why would anyone put scrolls inside another scroll?" he thought bewildered.

Out of curiosity he picked up the scroll marked 'Fire' and opened it. After he unrolled the scroll, he saw that it had writing on it.

_'To the one who opened this scroll. You are now the newest Mystic Knight of Fire. If you channel some chakra into this scroll you shall receive the weapon of your knighthood along with something more_.'

Naruto sweat dropped when he read this "What is up with me having to channel chakra into everything today." Though he continued to do what he was told by channeling chakra into the scroll.

There was a puff of smoke and the scroll disappeared leaving behind a sword and a dark red egg the size of a cantaloupe. The sword was about three feet long and six inches wide. Its guard was a dragon's head with a spike on either side of the blade curving outward away from the leather bound handle.

He reached out and grabbed the sword thinking it looked cool. When his hand touched the sword everything went black.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt water dripping on his face. He looked around and saw that he was in a sewer. He also noticed a set of massive bars with a piece of paper on them with on word on it, 'Seal'.

As he stared at the bars a figure started to appear a few feet in front of them. After a few seconds the figure began to gain the shape of a man who looked to be completely gold in color. When the gold man was fully solid Naruto realized that he wasn't colored gold, he was wearing gold armor from head to toe with red trim around the face and a golden dragon on top of the helm.

"Umm...who are you and where am I?" Naruto asked confused by everything and really wanting some answers.

The man removed his helmet to reveal the face of a man in his twenties with shoulder-length messy brown hair and kind brown eyes. He looked at Naruto and smiled "My name is King Rohan, the First Mystic Knight of Fire. Where we are, is inside your mind."

"Wait, this is the inside of my mind? Why does it look like this?" Naruto asked taking another quick glance at his surroundings.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know" he said with a frown.

Naruto sighed "Well then, can you tell me why we're in my mind?"

"That I can. When your hand touched the sword it brought you here, while at the same time calling my soul from heaven" he told him with a small smile.

"Y-Y-You're a-a g-g-ghost! Oh Kami, why me? I promise I'll put the sword back into the scroll, just please don't hurt me" Naruto said while going pale, dropping to his knees, and praying.

Rohan shook his head "I'm not going to hurt you and you can keep the sword. I here to explain why this has happened to you and what you're going to need to do. Though it would be nice to know who my successor is."

It took a bit for Naruto to calm down and realize what he said before he answered him "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What do you mean by successor?"

"I'll explain that later. First I need to tell you about the First Mystic Knights and our fight against evil. To do that I'd like you to watch that wall while I show you some of my memories" he told him while pointing at one of the walls.

Naruto turned to the wall and watched as Rohan's memories started to play on it.

He watched as Rohan with three other people, two men and a woman, fought against an army lead by an evil sorceress. How they obtained their powers and weapons by fighting what appeared to be other knights. Then when the sorceress summoned a hydra to help her the Knights gained the help of an armored dragon to combat it. After that a huge yellow skinned man wearing black armor started to fight against the Knights. The man was beating them easily until a fifth Knight showed up to help them. They then managed to defeat the giant after that and again every time they fought him. Then he watched as there was one last huge battle that showed the Knight's defeating the evil sorceress, her hydra, the yellow giant, the knights they fought for their weapons, and the sorceress's army. The last thing the memories showed him was Rohan getting married to the female member of the Knights.

"Oops, I didn't mean for you to see that last part" Rohan said as he cut off the flow of his memories.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes, while practically jumping up and down with excitement "That was so cool! The way you fought against those other people. I can't believe you got to ride on the back of a dragon! I would love to do that! Why did you marry that female knight?"

Rohan quickly got in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders "Naruto, please calm down. There's still a few things I need to tell you. First, I'll answer about that final memory you saw. The reason I married her was because we had been in love with each other long before we became Mystic Knights. We thought that it would be a great way for the people of our country to know that they had nothing to worry about anymore. They rejoiced the fact that their princess was getting married finally now that the evil was destroyed. Yes, she was a princess and the Knight you saw up with the twin axes was her brother. I'll tell you about them and the other two more later, right now I need to tell you why the Mystic Knights are needed again. Now that yellow giant you saw us fight was the sorceress's son, we found out later she had two more. She had put them into a very deep ageless sleep and hid them away so that they could continue her evil long after we had passed. In response to this we decided to seal our weapons and powers away, because we knew that when those two awoke that only someone with our powers would have a chance to stop them. That's where you come in, when you opened the scroll marked 'Fire' you accepted the responsibility of being a Mystic Knight along with being the leader of the Knights."

"Wait, what do you mean I'm a Knight now. I don't want to be a Knight, I want to be a ninja" Naruto said with worry.

"Hmm...I guess you could use the powers as a ninja instead of a Knight. I know that knights don't exist anymore with the world being dominated by ninjas now" he replied with a smile.

Naruto sighed "So, are these powers inside the egg that appeared with the sword?"

"No, the powers are inside the sword. The egg is one of five that we found years after the war with the sorceress. They're dragon eggs, each one of a different species. We thought that our successor's might need their help. All you need to do to hatch it is channel your chakra into it. After it's hatched it will bond with you, becoming your friend for life. Oh and don't be surprised if it can talk. Dragon's are very intelligent and with you giving it your chakra to hatch will also give it a bit of your personality. Now, I'm going to send you back to the physical world. When you want to talk to me again just hold the sward and think of me. You will be brought back here so we can talk."

Naruto smiled and waved as everything went black as he left his mindscape.

Rohan sighed as he turned to look at the bars "That boy has had to endure so much that it seems unfair to burden him with this. Now, Kyubi no Kitsune, you and I have a lot to discuss" he said as a large red slitted eye appeared behind the bars.

"**Yes we do King Rohan**" said a deep demonic voice.

* * *

Naruto blinked his eyes trying to readjust them after his little conversation in his mind. He then looked at everything lying in front of him "_It would be great to meet my dragon friend, but I should probably wait until I get home. I should also take the Mystic Scrolls with me, so when I find the one of the others I can give it to them_." He took the scrolls and dragon's egg and put them into his pockets, he then looked at the large scroll sitting in front of him. "_Since Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei aren't here yet, I might as well try to learn this jutsu_" he thought as he started to study the hand signs needed for it.

A couple of hours later Naruto was leaning against the shack exhausted with the scroll strapped to his back and the sword in one hand "_I finally managed to master that jutsu_." He then heard a thud and looked up to see a man in a chunin vest with a scare across his nose looking at him.

"Naruto, what have you done? Do you know how much trouble your in?" the man yelled at him.

"What do you mean Iruka-sensei? I passed the special exam that you and Mizuki-sensei gave me" he told him with a smile.

Iruka looked at him in shock "Naruto, there is no special exam. Mizuki tricked you into stealing the Forbidden Scroll. If you don't return it you could be put in prison or worse, executed."

Naruto's eyes went wide as he paled, but before he could say anything Iruka shoved him away just as a dozen kunai flew past where he had been standing and struck Iruka. Naruto looked in the direction the kunai had come from and saw Mizuki standing on a branch with two huge shurikens strapped to his back and a smirk on his face.

"Naruto, give me the scroll!" Mizuki commanded.

"Don't do it. He's just using you to get the scroll. You need to protect it and get it back to the Hokage" Iruka told him as he winced in pain.

"I don't know why you trust him so much. I mean you know what he is" Mizuki said grinning, he then looked at Naruto "Do you want to know why the villagers hate you?"

"Mizuki don't!" Iruka said with worry.

Mizuki laughed when her heard him "Naruto, the reason the villagers hate you is because you're the Kyubi no Kitsune. The Fourth Hokage didn't kill it thirteen years ago, he sealed it inside you turning you into the demon."

Naruto stood there in shock "_That must be what's behind those bars. But if I'm a demon why would I be chosen to save the world?_"

As he stood there Mizuki took one of the huge shurikens from his back "And now I'm going to kill you and steal the scroll. The villagers will praise me as a hero for killing the 'demon'" he said as he threw the shuriken at him.

Everything slowed down as the shuriken came at him ready to end his life. Just before it would've hit he was shoved to the ground as Iruka saved his life again. He then looked up into Iruka's face and saw that he was crying and bleeding from the mouth.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I wish I was a better teacher and person. Then I could have helped you more" Iruka told him as he coughed up a bit of blood.

Naruto was so scared right then that he quickly crawled away from him and ran from the area with the shack as fast as he could. He continued to run for about fifteen minutes until he found a clearing and stopped so he could hide behind a tree. As he did this he gripped the sword handle tightly while thinking "_Rohan_".

* * *

When Naruto found himself inside his mind again he immediately started looking around and yelling "ROHAN! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Calm down Naruto. I know what happened" he heard from behind him.

Naruto whirled around "How did you know...wait you can tell me later. I don't know what to do."

Rohan sighed "What you need to do is stay calm and think about how you can stop Mizuki and save Iruka."

"But, what about what Mizuki said. I'm the Kyubi, I killed all of those people thirteen years ago. I don't deserve to live or be your successor" he said starting to shake and cry.

Rohan walked up to him and punched him in the face "**YOU ARE NOT THE KYUBI! YOU ARE NARUTO UZUMAKI!** You are more than worthy of being my successor and the leader of the Mystic Knights. If you were the demon you would've destroyed this village years ago when they beat you all the time. You didn't because you care too much to do something like that. Now leave and next time you come have someone you trust touch the sword that way they will appear here also."

When Rohan was done talking Naruto was shoved from his mind back to the physical world.

* * *

As Narutos eyes started to focus again he heard the voice's of Mizuki and Iruka coming from the clearing on the other side of the tree.

"So noble! Saving your parent's murderer...and for what?" Mizuki said laughing.

"At least the scroll will be kept safe from the likes of you" Iruka said breathing heavily.

"You're a fool. Naruto and I are two of a kind" Mizuki told him with a grin.

Iruka looked at him confused "Two of a kind?"

"Yeah, I can use that scroll to achieve near limitless power! The demon within him hungers for that same kind of power! You were right to fear him...despise him..." Mizuki said with pride.

Iruka began to chuckle "Maybe I do hate the fox...but not Naruto. Not the boy. For him, I have nothing but respect. He's and excellent student. He works hard with all his might...but sometimes, even so, he's awkward, clumsy...a screw-up...people have mocked and shunned him...but it's given him empathy. He knows what it is to be in pain. That boy is no longer your demon fox! He is...a citizen of Konohagakure. He is NARUTO UZUMAKI!" he said coughing slightly.

When Naruto heard that he began to cry "_Iruka-sensei doesn't see me as the demon, but as me. I need to do something to save him_."

"You make me sick. That thing is a demon and if we don't kill it, it will destroy us all. And since you feel sympathy for it I'll kill you too" Mizuki said as he pulled his last shuriken off his back and readied it to throw.

Just as Mizuki released the shuriken it got cut in half, with the two halves flying off in opposite directions into the surrounding woods.

Both adults stared wide-eyed as they saw who had cut the shuriken, it was Naruto. He stood about ten feet in front of MIzuki with the Forbidden Scroll on the ground next to him, while he held a sword in his hands that had a slight red glow around its blade.

Iruka was the first one to speak "Naruto, you idiot! You should've run away and saved yourself!"

"No! You've protected me long enough Iruka-sensei. It's time I protected you, because I'm a ninja and a knight, and I'm going to kill him for hurting you" he said with a serious look in his eyes.

"Loudmouth brat! I don't know what a knight is, but you're definitely not a ninja. I made sure of that by sabotaging your entire education" Mizuki said laughing.

Naruto smirked "Well then I better use something I just learned that they don't teach at the Academy" he said as he spun the sword and stuck it into the ground point down.

"There's nothing you could've learned that would allow you to beat me!" Mizuki yelled at him.

Naruto then yelled the words that would be the downfall of many arrogant ninja from that day forward "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Nearly a thousand clones of Naruto appeared taking up all of the available space in the clearing, except for a five-foot circle around Mizuki.

Both adults were in shock, but they had completely different thoughts running through their minds.

"_I'm so proud of you Naruto for learning such a difficult jutsu_" Iruka thought as he smiled at the sight before him.

"_This isn't possible. There's no way he could do anything like this_" thought Mizuki as he nearly fainted from fright.

"Now its time you paid for everything you put Iruka-sensei and me through" the original Naruto said before they all jumped at him, ready to give him the beating of a life time.

After about ten minutes of hearing nothing but the high-pitched girly screams of Mizuki's beating, Naruto's clones dispersed in a huge cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared it revealed Mizuki beaten so badly that he was unrecognizable.

Naruto turned to look at Iruka and smiled "Well I showed him didn't I, Iruka-sensei."

"You sure did Naruto. Though now we're going to have to find a way to get back to the village" he said smiling back at Naruto.

After he said that the Hokage arrived with four ANBU. He looked at both Naruto and Iruka "I think we can help with that. Bear, Cat take Mizuki to Ibiki. I want to know what he had planned . Tiger, Sparrow I want you two to take Iruka and Naruto back to my office." When he was done issuing his orders he walked over and picked up the Forbidden Scroll before he disappeared.

The two ANBU identified as Bear and Cat picked up Mizuki roughly before disappearing.

The other two ANBU walked up to Iruka and Naruto. The one wearing the Tiger mask picked Iruka up gently before disappearing, while the other one waited for Naruto to get his sword before they disappeared too,

* * *

The Hokage smiled when his two ANBU showed up with Iruka and Naruto "Tiger, Sparrow you are dismissed."

They both nodded, with Tiger helping Iruka into a chair before they disappeared.

The Hokage turned to Naruto with a stern look on his face "Sit. We have a lot to discuss."

Naruto took a seat while trying to avoid the Hokage's gaze.

"Naruto, I'll be honest with you. I was very angry and confused when you stole the Forbidden Scroll. But I watched as you and Iruka were confronted by Mizuki with my scrying sphere. I know you were tricked by a traitor and that you risked your life to save Iruka. So I forgive you" the Hokage told him with a smile on his face.

He looked up and stared at him "Are you serious Jiji?"

The Hokage nodded "Yes I am. Now, I have one question for you. Where did you get the sword?"

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head "Well that's a bit complicated. I'm not sure I can explain it all, but I do know someone who can."

Iruka looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Who would that be?"

"The former owner of my sword. King Rohan, the Mystic Knight of Fire" he told them with a grin.

"Wait, did you say Mystic Knight?" the Hokage asked him shocked.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, have you heard of them Jiji?"

"Yes, from a legend that's thousands of years old. It was said that they fought against a great evil that threatened to destroy their country. They defeated it after years of fighting, finally bringing peace back to their country. But a prophecy was made that said one day they would be needed again when a dormant seed of that evil would awaken trying to destroy the world" he told them as he eyed the sword with a bit of awe.

"Yeah, that's what Rohan told me" Naruto said scratching his cheek.

"Naruto, how can you talk to someone who's been dead for thousands of years?" Iruka asked him with worry.

Naruto shivered "Don't remind me. Though if you want to know all you have to do is touch the sword at the same time as me" he told them as he lifted the sword so they could touch it. When they both touched it he thought "_Rohan_".

To everyone touching the sword the world went black.

* * *

When they opened their eyes they found themselves in Naruto's sewer mindscape.

The Hokage was the first to speak "Naruto, would you mind telling us where we are?"

"We're inside my mind. I know it looks bad, but I don't know what to do about it?" he said frowning.

"Don't worry about it. Though I think I might schedule a few sessions for you with Inoichi to see about trying to improve the state of your mind" the Hokage said as he walked over to him and squeezed his shoulder to comfort him.

"That would probably be a good idea Hokage-sama" Rohan said as he appeared in front of them.

"Rohan! I did as you said and brought some people I could trust" Naruto said as a huge grinned appeared on his face when he saw him.

"So your this Rohan. How do we know that you're not the Kyubi in disguise trying to corrupt him" Iruka said as he eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, I assure you I'm not the Kyubi" he said as he pointed to the bars where a large red slitted eye appeared briefly before disappearing again.

The Hokage gave Rohan a smile "Its nice to meet you Rohan."

"The pleasure is all mine Hokage-sama, Iruka Umino. I've learned a lot about you by skimming through Naruto's thoughts. Please forgive me Naruto, but it was the only way I could find out how your life has been and who you were close to" he said bowing to Naruto.

"It's all right, just next time ask first" he told him with a wave of his hand.

"Well now that we know each other, there are some questions I would like to ask you" the Hokage said with a serious face.

"I'll do what I can, but there are some things I'm not allowed to discuss" he replied.

"Why does Naruto have a sword? Why are you inside his mind? And, is he part of the ancient prophecy regarding the revival of the Mystic Knights?" he asked him with his hands behind his back.

"To answer your first and last questions, Naruto is a part of that prophecy and due to that he has become the new Mystic Knight of Fire. The sword is the symbol for that, which he will need to learn to use. The reason I'm in his mind is so that I can teach him how to use the powers of a Mystic Knight. As soon as I think he's mastered them I will leave and return to heaven" he said while smiling at Naruto.

The Hokage gave him a smile "I'll see what I can do about getting him a Kenjutsu master to teach him. Is there anything you want to ask us?"

"Just two things. First, when you leave Naruto's mind have him hatch the egg he has and register it as a ninja companion. Second, give him his heritage and don't say you don't know what I'm talking about. I came from heaven, so I was informed by Kami about a few things before coming here" Rohan told him with a stern glare before he turned to Naruto "I don't want you to be angry with him. Everything he's done has been to protect you, even if it didn't work how he had hoped."

The Hokage sighed "I will tell him, but it will have to wait until he passes his Genin _Team_ Exam. Which I'm sure he will pass easily."

Rohan heard the Hokage put emphasize on the word team, while all Naruto heard was exam.

Naruto turned the Hokage pouting "Another exam! Why? I haven't even passed the one to graduate the Academy."

Iruka chuckled "I don't know about the Hokage, but I say you've passed the Academy exam when you defeated and captured Mizuki."

"I agree with Iruka. Your actions have proven that you are ready to start your life as a ninja. When we leave your mind I'll give you a hatai-ite and mark down that you completed an A-ranked mission for your capture of Mizuki" the Hokage said as he smiled at him. He then turned to Rohan "I think we'll take our leave now, unless there's anything else you want to talk about."

He shook his head "No, but if you two ever want to talk again let Naruto know."

Both the Hokage and Iruka nodded before everyone bowed as everything went black.

* * *

Back in the physical world all three of them took a few seconds to let their eyes adjust to the light of the office.

The Hokage then opened a drawer behind his desk and pulled out a hatai-ite that he tossed to Naruto "There's your hatai-ite for graduating. Now, would you mind showing us the egg Rohan mentioned."

Naruto took the hatai-ite and tied it to his forehead before he reached into one of his pockets and pulled the dragon's egg out placing it on the Hokage's desk.

Both adults stared at it amazed by its size and color.

"Do you know what kind of egg it is?" Iruka asked while reaching out to touch it.

"Yeah, it's a dragon's egg" he said with a grin.

Iruka looked at him with disbelief as he pulled his hand back "A dragon's egg? No ones seen a dragon in hundreds of years. How does he even expect you to hatch it?"

Naruto smiled as he put both of his hands on the egg. "He told me I had to channel my chakra into it" he said as his hands and the egg started to be surrounded in a soft blue glow.

After a few minutes of this they saw a crack forming on the top of the egg. Naruto took his hands off the egg and watched in fascination as the cracks spread all over the outside of it. As the cracks crossed each other piece's started to fall off. When they heard a loud breaking sound the shell of the egg fell away to reveal what looked like a golden serpent with red and black streaks about seven inches long. When it moved they saw that it had four short legs ending is claws. As it lifted its head it yawned showing them needle-like teeth. It then opened its eyes, revealing that they were a beautiful amber color, which immediately focused on Naruto.

"So you are to be my partner and friend" the little dragon said with a slight hiss that sounded male.

Iruka pointed at it with shaking finger "It talked!"

The dragon turned its head to look at him "Of course I can talk, I'm a dragon. We can talk from the time we hatch." It then turned back to Naruto "Though it would be nice to have a name and not called an 'it'."

"Let me think for a bit" he said while scrunching up his face in thought. His eyes then shot open as a grin spread across his face "I know, since you're a dragon and dragon's breath fire. How about I call you Scorch?"

"I like it. It makes me sound strong" the newly named Scorch replied.

The Hokage took that moment to get their attention "Naruto, Scorch I have a few things to tell you before you leave. I want you to go to the Academy tomorrow for team placements. I'm also going to make the knowledge about you being a Mystic Knight a S-class secret, so no one outside of this room can know. The only exception to this is if you find any other Knights. Then I want you to inform me as soon as possible so I can help them as well. Now, Naruto I'm going to see how soon I can schedule a session with Inoichi for you. I'm also going to try to get a Kenjutsu master to teach you how to use your sword."

"Thanks Jiji. I really appreciate all the help your giving me" Naruto told him with a huge smile on his face.

"Think nothing of it Naruto. Now, why don't you take Scorch and head home. You two have a big day tomorrow" he said getting up from behind his desk.

Naruto picked up his new friend, who gently climbed up his arm and curled around his neck like a cat before going to sleep. Naruto then waved to Iruka and the Hokage before leaving the office.

The Hokage walked over to Iruka an gently helped him stand. "Well, we better get you to the Hospital now before any of your injuries get worse" he said before they disappeared.

* * *

A/N: This is my second Naruto crossover story. The reason I started this was because it has been floating around in my head for about two months.

The only other thing I can say is please review and check out my other stories.


	2. Team Assignments

I don't own Mystic Knights or Naruto.

Thoughts will be italicized.

**Team Assignments**

When Naruto got home he went strait to bed. Not bothering to get changed because he was so tired.

He woke up when he felt something sharp poking his face. As he opened his eyes he saw Scorch staring at him.

"It's 6:00 a.m. Naruto. You need to get ready, you've got team placements today" he said still poking him with a claw.

Naruto groaned "All right, just stop poking me." He then got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. As he was taking the shower he had an idea "_I just realized I don't know how I'm going to recognize the other Knights, even if they are standing right in front of me. I'm going to have to talk with Rohan before we leave for the Academy_."

After he was done with his shower he got changed, then went to his kitchen to get some breakfast. When he got there he saw Scorch going through his fridge throwing things out.

"What are you doing Scorch?" he asked a bit annoyed.

Scorch turned to look at him "I was checking to see what you had to eat for breakfast and I noticed your milk had went bad. So I decided to find any other spoiled food in here and throw it out. Unfortunately that was everything in your fridge" he told him with a frown.

"I guess we'll just have to have ramen for breakfast then" he said with a shrug as he went to his cupboard.

He pulled out four cups of instant ramen and boiled the water for them. After the water was hot enough he poured it into all four of the cups. He then took all four of them and put them on his kitchen table, setting one in front of Scorch and the other three in front of himself.

Scorch hesitantly took a bite of it, unsure if it was any good. After his first bite he then stuck his head into the cup and started to devour it greedily.

When Naruto noticed this he was a little startled. "Umm...I guess you like ramen, huh?" he said with a chuckle.

Scorch took his head out of the cup and slurped up a noodle that was hanging from his mouth "This stuff is great! I could eat it for the rest of my life!" He then shoved his head back into the cup to finish eating.

Naruto chuckled before he went back to his own breakfast. When he was done he went to his bedroom and grabbed his sword. He brought it back to the kitchen and laid it down on the table.

He then looked at Scorch "I'm going to have a quick talk with Rohan before we head to the Academy. Do you want to join me?"

The little dragon shrugged before he walked over to the sword, rested his head on its blade, and closed his eyes.

* * *

When they both opened their eyes they saw Rohan napping in a recliner, which made them both get a sweat drop.

Naruto stepped forward and cleared his throat as Scorch crawled up his body to rest on his shoulder "Rohan?"

When he noticed Rohan didn't stir he sighed before taking a deep breath "ROHAN!"

Rohan shot up out of the chair with a slightly startled expression on his face. After a few seconds he calmed down and stared at him "Naruto, what are you doing back here so soon?"

"There was something I wanted to ask you before I headed to the Academy" he told him.

Rohan raised an eyebrow "What is it you wanted to know?"

"How am I suppose to know if someone I meet is one of the new Mystic Knights?" he asked with a sigh.

"That is a good question. You would be able to tell after about a month's training. Though I think it might be a good idea to find them as soon as possible" Rohan said as he held his chin. Then his eyes noticed Scorch on Naruto's shoulder "I see you have brought your dragon companion. That might actually solve our little dilemma" he said as he walked over to them and put his hand on Scorch's head.

After about five minutes he took his hand away as Scorch started to blink and shake his head for a few seconds.

"What did you do to Scorch?" Naruto asked him with concern.

"Scorch, huh? Nice name for a Fire Dragon. Now what I did was give him the ability to sense the other successor's if they're close by" he told him with a smile.

Naruto looked at him wide-eyed "Really! That's so cool."

"It is cool and with training you'll be able to do the same thing. There is one thing I want to tell you before you two go. When you leave channel chakra into both your sword and your back. That way you can carry the sword on your back and not have to keep it in your hands all the time. Now, I think it's time for you and Scorch to get to the Academy" Rohan told him just before they left Naruto's mindscape.

* * *

When they got back to the real world Naruto picked up his sword and did what Rohan told him, sticking it to his back with a large amount of chakra. While he did this Scorch climbed up his arm to his shoulder. Naruto then walked out his front door and locked it before heading to the Academy.

When Naruto entered the classroom a few of the other Genins stared at him.

A boy with two red marks on his cheeks and a small white dog on his head smirked when he saw him "What are you doing here Naruto? Only those who passed the exam should be here."

Naruto pointed to the hatai-ite on his forehead "This hatai-ite that I'm wearing means I passed and before you say that I stole it, you should know that the Hokage gave it to me."

When the other Genins heard this they all stared at him.

Just then Scorch raised his head slightly and whispered in his ear "I sense that two of the other successor's are here."

"Really, which two are they?" he asked him in a whisper.

"The girl with the white eyes and the boy eating chips" he replied still whispering.

"_Hinata Hyuga and Choji Akimichi_" he thought in shock before he gave a nod to Scorch and looked at the two he had sensed "Umm...Hinata and Choji could you two come with me for a moment?"

When Hinata heard her crush saying that he wanted to talk to her, her entire face turned bright red from the blush. Her mind temporarily shut down as her body went on autopilot, getting up and walking towards him.

Choji shrugged before getting up and walking towards him, while still eating his chips.

Naruto then started to led them from the classroom when two girls came in through the doorway arguing with each other. They stopped when they saw Naruto, Hinata, and Choji walking towards them and the exit of the classroom.

The first one had long pink hair, green eyes, and was wearing a red Chinese dress. She glared at Naruto and the other two "What are you doing here Naruto and why are Hinata and Choji following you?"

Naruto sighed "As I already told Kiba. The Hokage made me a Genin last night. Choji and Hinata are following me because there is something that I need to discuss with them."

The second girl, who had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a purple dress, just looked from at the three of them "Why would you need to talk with them. You three have never talked to each other at all during school. So why now?"

"Ino, the reason I need to talk to them is something private. It is no one else's concern but ours" Naruto told her crossing his arms.

Both girls were about to say something when they saw that years King of the Emo's looking in their direction. They both got hearts in their eyes and shouted "SASUKE-KUN!" as they ran towards him.

Naruto watched as they ran over to Sasuke before he turned back around and led a still blushing Hinata and a chip eating Choji out of the classroom. He led them down the hall until he came to an empty classroom. He opened the door letting them go in first before he walked in and shut the door.

"So, Naruto, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Choji asked as he put his chips away.

"I'll explain everything to you, but first I want both of you to chose one of these scrolls and do what it says" Naruto said as he smiled and walked over to the teachers desk pulling the four scrolls out of his pocket and placing them on the desk.

Hinata's mind at that moment started to work again. "_I can't believe Naruto-kun's giving me something_" she thought while still sporting a blush across her face. She started to reach for the scroll marked 'Water' when her hand moved and grabbed the one marked 'Air'.

Choji shrugged and grabbed the scroll marked 'Earth'.

As they both opened their scrolls Naruto picked up the other two and put them back into his pocket.

After about a minute both of their eyes widened. Then they both channeled chakra into the scrolls. The scrolls then disappeared leaving a strange bow and white egg with blue swirls in front of Hinata, while a weird hammer and dull gray egg appeared in front of Choji.

The bow looked like it was formed out of two white-feathered wings with a golden dragons head connecting them and a string stretched from wing tip to wing tip.

The hammer was a steel gray war hammer that had a few unusual golden designs on the hammers head.

"Umm...Naruto-kun, what do we do now?" Hinata asked him confused.

"Just touch the weapons in front of you and everything will be explained" he told them with a smile.

Both of them did what he told them and placed a hand on the weapon in front of them. Their eyes glossed over as it looked like they went into a trance.

Naruto tilted his head to one side and scratched his cheek "So that's what it looks like when I do that."

* * *

Choji opened his eyes and saw that he was inside his families restaurant. He looked around and saw that there was no one there.

"_How did I get here and where is everyone_?" he thought as he walked towards the kitchen. Before he entered he yelled "Mom, dad are you in there?"

When he walked through the kitchen door he saw that there was no one in there. He then turned and walked back into the main part of the restaurant. When he got there he saw a man in silver armor.

Choji took a defensive stance "Who are you and where is everyone?"

The man put his hands up "My name is Angus and the only ones here are the two of us."

"What are you talking about? There's over a thousand people in this village. There's no way they could all disappear" Choji replied confused.

"Well actually that's where you're wrong. The only ones who have ever been here are us" Angus said as he reached up and pulled his helmet off. He had brown eyes and shoulder length wild black hair.

"What do you mean we're the only ones?" Choji asked him with worry.

Angus scratched his cheek while smiling at him "I don't really know how to explain this, but we're currently inside your mind. That's why there's no one else here but us."

Choji looked at him shocked before he asked "If this is my mind then how are you here?"

"Do you remember the scroll you read and the weapon you touched?" Angus asked him.

Choji nodded "Yeah, Naruto had me touch that weird hammer before I woke up here. But, what does that have to do with you?"

"When you touched the hammer, as you called it, you accepted the path of a Mystic Knight. So, since you're the new Mystic Knight of Earth, Kami knew that you would need someone to teach you how to use the powers given to you as a Mystic Knight. The one Kami chose was me, Angus the first Mystic Knight of Earth" he said pointing to himself.

Choji looked at him wide-eyed "Wait, does that mean you're dead?"

Angus frowned "Yeah, have been for a few thousand years. Now, before we get side tracked could you tell me your name. It would be nice to know who my successor is."

"It's Choji Akimichi, heir of the Akimichi Clan" he told him with a quick bow.

"Well Choji before I explain much more to you I want you to see what me and the other Mystic Knights went through" Angus said as he pointed to a wall of the restaurant.

Angus's memories of his time with the Mystic Knights played out on the wall.

By the time Angus's memories finished Choji was sitting in a chair with a look of awe on his face. He looked at Angus "So, what does this have to do with me, Naruto, and Hinata?"

Angus took a seat across from Choji and sighed "That evil sorceress had three sons. The yellow giant that me and my friends defeated was her eldest son. Her other two sons she hid and put them into a magical slumber, that allowed them to sleep for centuries without aging. We knew that the only ones able to defeat them when they woke up would be the Mystic Knights. So we set into motion a plan that would allow the return of the Knights when one or both of those beings awoke. That's were you and the others come into play, you're our successors. When one of our successors opens their designated scroll, it gives them their weapon, a dragon's egg , and summons the first Mystic Knight of that element from heaven to reside in their minds."

"Wait, that dull gray egg was a dragon's egg?" Choji asked in surprise.

Angus nodded "Yeah, when you leave here put your hands on the egg and channel chakra into it to have it hatch. Now there is a couple of more things before you leave. First, I'll be with you until I think you've mastered the powers needed to be a Mystic Knight. Second, for you to come back here you'll have to hold your weapon and think my name." Angus then smiled at him "I think it's time you headed back to the real world" he said as he reached up and flicked Choji in the forehead making him black out.

* * *

Hinata awoke in a huge field of flowers. She looked all around and saw flowers in all directions as far as the eye could see.

"W-Where a-am I-I?" she asked out loud in confusion.

"You are in your mind, dear child" she heard a woman's voice behind her.

She whipped around and saw a woman with flowing waist length hair, wearing a light blue gown with white frills along the edge.

"W-Who a-are y-you?" Hinata asked while getting into a Jyuken Stance.

"My name is Queen Deirdre, the First Mystic Knight of Air. May I ask your name" the woman told her with a gentle smile.

Hinata quickly relaxed and bowed to her "M-My n-name is H-Hinata H-Hyuga."

Deirdre smiled "It's nice to meet you Hinata. I'm guessing you want to know what I meant earlier when I said this is your mind."

Hinata nodded.

"When you touched the weapon that was released from the scroll it brought you into your mind. That way you and I could meet, so that I could explain things to you" she told her as she kneeled on the ground.

Hinata kneeled down on the ground a few feet from her.

"First I'm going to show you why the Mystic Knights were given their powers in the first place through my memories" Deirdre said as she pointed to a screen floating in the air off to her left.

Hinata watched the screen as it showed the Knights getting their weapons and powers. Also all of the battles they had against an evil sorceress and her army. The last memories showed when the Knights finally beat the evil sorceress and Deirdre's marriage to Rohan.

When the images stopped Deirdre looked at Hinata and saw that she had a slight blush on her face, along with a look of awe.

"Hinata, may I ask why you're blushing?" Deirdre asked with a small smile.

"U-Umm...y-you're l-last m-memory w-was a l-lovely o-one. I-I h-hope to o-one d-day g-get m-married m-myself, t-though N-Naruto-kun h-hasn't e-even n-noticed m-me" she said with a frown.

"Who's Naruto?" Deirdre asked her.

She blushed "H-He's t-the o-one w-who g-gave m-me a-and C-Choji t-the s-scrolls."

Deirdre smiled "He must be one of the successors like you and probably Choji. Did he have a weapon?"

Hinata closed her eyes for a second before she opened them and nodded "Y-Yes, h-he h-had a s-sword o-on h-his b-back."

Deirdre's smile grew bigger "I don't think you have anything to worry about when it comes to trying to have a relationship with him."

Hinata looked at her confused "W-What d-do y-you m-mean D-Deirdre-sama?"

"The one who used a sword among the First Mystic Knights was my husband, the First Mystic Knight of Fire, King Rohan" she told Hinata still smiling.

Hinata's eyes were wide, while her entire face was red from an instant blush "Y-You m-mean ..."

Deirdre nodded before she continued "Yes, I think he will begin to notice you and hopefully that part of history will repeat itself. Now back to the reason we're here. The evil sorceress we fought had three sons. The first of which was the yellow giant, which we defeated. She hid her other two sons and put them into a magical sleep for the time when they could spread her evil again. We didn't know how long it would be before they awoke, so we made the scrolls that would appear when her sons would awake. We put our weapons and a dragon egg into each scroll, which could only be opened by our successor's. When you opened the scroll the weapon and dragon egg were given to you, while Kami sent me down from heaven to help you learn to use your new abilities as a Mystic Knight."

"S-So d-does t-that m-mean I-I'm g-going to h-have to f-fight a-against p-people a-as s-strong a-as t-that e-evil s-sorceress?" Hinata asked her with a lot of fear in her voice.

"I'm afraid so Hinata, but you won't be doing it alone. You'll have the other Mystic Knight successor's with you. Plus I'll be here to help you with both your training as a Mystic Knight and trying to win Naruto's Heart" Deridre told her reassuringly.

"W-Why w-would y-you h-help m-me w-with N-Naruto-kun?" she asked slightly confused.

"Because your mother made me promise to help you however I could before I left heaven" she told her.

"You've talked to my mother?" Hinata asked her without a stutter do to her surprise.

Deirdre nodded "Yes and she's very proud of the person you've grown into." "_Though she had some very unladylike word's for Hiashi_" Deirdre thought.

Hinata had a very big smile on her face "I-Is t-there a-any w-way I-I c-could t-talk t-to m-my m-mother?"

Deirdre shook her head "No. You won't be able to see her until the day you join her in heaven. But if you do want to talk, you can always talk to me. All you have to do is hold your weapon and think my name. You'll also have your dragon friend to talk to after you help it hatch by channeling chakra into its egg."

"T-Thank y-you D-Deirdre-sama" she said with a small frown.

"Well, I think it's time for you to head back to the real world" she told Hinata before a wind blew a wall of flower petals between them making her black out.

* * *

Naruto watched as their eyes began to focus. When they blinked their eyes and looked at him, he smiled "So, do you two understand what's going on now?"

They both nodded with smile's on their faces, while Hinata also had a slight blush. Then they both put their hands on the egg's next to their weapons and started channeling chakra into them. After about five minutes both eggs hatched revealing dragons similar to Scorch, except for the color of their scales and eyes. Choji's was tan in color with gray eyes, while Hinata's was a pearly white with eyes as blue as the sky.

The one in front of Hinata bowed its head "It's nice to meet you my lady. What do you wish to call me?" it asked with a femine voice.

"I-I t-think I-I'll c-call y-you L-Lumia" Hinata said as she reached out to scratch Lumia's head.

The one in front of Choji looked at him "What's my name going to be?" it asked in a deep gravely male voice.

Choji pulled out his bag of chips, took one out, and offered it to the dragon "How about Clay?"

Clay ate the chip before he answered "I like it. I also like that food you just gave me?"

Choji smiled at Clay before he and Hinata both looked at Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-where's y-your d-dragon?" Hinata asked curiously.

Naruto pointed to his shoulder where Scorch inched forward while lifting his head "He's right here and his name is Scorch."

"Hey Naruto, I know I'm the Knight of Earth and Hinata's the Knight of Air, but what Knight are you?" Choji asked while eating his chips and giving some to Clay.

Naruto smiled and scratched his cheek "I'm the Mystic Knight of Fire, along with supposedly being the leader of the Knights."

Choji began to laugh, which made Hinata confused and Naruto a little annoyed.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked him with a lot of anger in his voice.

"Sorry Naruto. It's just the idea of you being our leader made me fear for our enemies" Choji told him with a smile.

Naruto looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

"I-I t-think C-Choji is r-referring t-to y-your a-ability t-to b-be u-unpredictable" Hinata said with a smile.

He looked at her "Oh, I didn't think about that. We should be heading back to the classroom. But before we go I need to tell you something. You can't tell anyone about being a Mystic Knight, the Hokage made it a S-Class secret."

They both looked a little concerned before they nodded.

Naruto then smiled before leading them out of the empty classroom. Hinata put the bow over her left shoulder and let Lumia climb up to rest on her right shoulder, while Choji let Clay climb up to rest on his left shoulder and held his hammer with his right hand resting it on his that same shoulder. They then both followed after him.

When they walked back into the classroom the other Genin's stared at them. Which actually made all three of them slightly uncomfortable.

The one that stared at them the most intently was Sasuke who was thinking "_I think I've seen that sword the dobe has before_." "Hey dobe, what's up with those weapons?" he asked Naruto.

"They're gifts that will allow us to carry on an ancient legacy, teme" Naruto told him with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Why would anyone think you three could carry on any legacy?" the pink-haired kunoichi, whose name was Sakura, said with a laugh.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her "For your information Sakura, we showed that we were worthy of it."

"There's no way you three could be worthy of anything. I mean the dead last of the Academy, a boy who eats more than trains, and a girl who's probably weaker than a wet piece of paper. You three are worthless. Why don't you give me the sword, along with that hammer and bow so I can find them better users" Sasuke said getting up and moving over to them.

All three of them instinctively grab their weapons tightly and took a step back from him.

"These weapons were given to us and we won't be giving them to ANYONE" Naruto said as he stared Sasuke down.

"Just give Sasuke-kun the weapons you three!" Sakura yelled as she walked up next to Sasuke.

"Is she always this loud" Scorch said as he appeared on top of Naruto's head.

Sakura and the rest of the girls, except Hinata, screamed when they saw Scorch appear and talk. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, while most of the other boys looked at him wide-eyed.

"Naruto, you have a talking snake on your head!" Sakura said continuing to yell.

Scorch cringed slightly before he replied angrily "I'm not a snake! **I'M A DRAGON**!"

"Scorch-san you know we're were trying to keep our existence secret" Lumia said as she poked her head out from above Hinata's right shoulder.

"Yeah, besides all this yelling is making me lose my appetite" Clay said as he appeared on Choji's left shoulder.

The entire classroom of Genin's stared at the three creatures that appeared.

Sasuke then looked directly at Scorch "Give me that sword you gave him. I'm more worthy of it than he'll ever be" Sasuke demanded.

Scorch tilted his head slightly before he started to laugh "More arrogant if you ask me."

"Why you little jerk! Don't laugh at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she raised up her fist and went to punch Scorch.

Just before Sakura's fist would've hit him, he opened his mouth and let out a spark of fire. The spark hit Sakura's fist burning it slightly. Making her pull it back and hold it against her chest.

Naruto reached up and took Scorch off his head before he looked him in the face "I know Sakura's annoying, but did you have to burn her?"

Scorch blinked before he answered "Sorry, I just sort of reacted."

Before anything else could be said a bandaged Iruka Umino walked into the room. He looked around the room, eyes slightly widening when he saw both Choji and Hinata's weapons and dragons, before he smiled "All right everyone take a seat and quiet down."

Sakura walked up to him and showed him her hand "Iruka-sensei, Naruto's creature burned my hand."

Iruka looked at it before he sighed and put a green glowing hand over top of it, healing her hand. "Now take a seat Sakura. I need to give out the team assignments" he told her pointing at the seats behind her.

She was about to say something more when Iruka glared at her.

Iruka then cleared his throat "Now, I said it once already I need everyone to take a seat!"

After that Sasuke took his usual seat up front next to the window with Sakura sitting next to him. Choji sat down next to his friend Shikamaru, while Naruto followed Hinata to the back of the classroom and a couple of empty seats.

Iruka then stood in front of the class and started to say the team placements (A/N: teams one to six are unimportant) "Team Seven: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki."

The thoughts going through their minds were all completely different. Sakura was over joyed to be on Sasuke's team, while Sasuke just wanted to get a hold of Naruto's sword to have as his own, and Naruto was really angry that he was on Sasuke's team.

"Team Eight: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga" Iruka continued.

Kiba was happy that he got put on Hinata's team, Hinata was really disappointed that she wasn't on Naruto's team, and Shino just thought that his teammates might be interesting.

"Team Nine is still active, Team Ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi are the last team for this year's graduation" Iruka said as he finished going through the team placements.

Shikamaru thought that it was going to be troublesome to be on Ino's team, Ino was mad that she wasn't on Sasuke's team, and Choji was hoping that he could at least team up with Naruto and Hinata's team due to their new connection.

Iruka then smiled "Choji, Hinata, and Naruto the Hokage will want to see you after you've meet with your Jonin-sensei after lunch."

The three of them agreed before Iruka left the classroom.

After lunch it only took a hour before the teams Jonin-sensei's showed up to collect them. The only team that still was waiting for their Jonin-sensei was Team Seven.

Both Hinata and Choji said bye to Naruto and wished him good luck as they left with their teams.

* * *

About two hours after the last team left saw Team Seven still waiting for their Jonin-sensei.

Sasuke was in the front row staring out the window. Sakura was sitting next to him with heart's in her eyes and thinking of ways to get him to like her. Naruto was sitting in the back row with Scorch talking quietly with each other.

At that moment the door to the classroom opened and a man walked in that had gravity deifying hair, a mask over his lower half of his face, and his hatai-ite covering his left eye. He looked at them with a sigh "Meet me on the roof" before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

It took them about ten minutes to get to the roof. Where they found their sensei leaning against the railing in front of a very long bench. The three of them took a seat on the bench with Sasuke and Sakura sitting at one end of the bench, while Naruto sat at the other end.

Their sensei looked at them with his one eye "Well, let's get to know each other. I'll go first, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes, dislikes, and hobbies are none of your business. I've never thought about my dreams. Your up next pinkie" he said looking at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes..." she glanced at Sasuke. "My dislikes..." she glanced at Naruto. "My hobbies..." she glanced again at Sasuke. "My dreams..." she continued looking at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes.

"_Great a fan-girl_" Kakashi thought. "You're next oh depressed one" he said looking at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have few things I like and many more I dislike, I have no hobbies, and my ambition is to kill a certain man then restore my clan" he said with a lot of venom in his voice.

"_An Avenger. That's as bad as the fan-girl_" Kakashi mentally sighed. "That just leave's you in the orange" he said looking at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like my friends, ramen, pranks, and when people are on time. I dislike people who think everything belongs to them, those who are late for meeting, and the colors pink and black. My hobbies are gardening and pranks. My dream is to become Hokage and rid the world of anything that's pure evil" he said with a fierce look in his eyes.

"_Sounds like he doesn't like the rest of us at all_" Kakashi thought with a mental frown. "Now that that's out of the way meet at Training Ground Seven tomorrow at eight. Oh and skip breakfast, you'll probably just throw it up" he said before leaving in a puff of smoke.

Naruto immediately got up and started to run down the stairs to the first floor, then out of the Academy heading for the Hokage's Tower. "_I hope Choji and Hinata aren't mad about me being late. Stupid Kakashi-sensei_" he thought as he ran.

* * *

A/N: Right off I'd like to let you know that yes I did change the looks of the weapons for the Mystic Knights of Earth and Air. In the original show they were a rock at the end of a chain for the Mystic Knight of Earth and a crossbow for the Mystic Knight of Air. The reason I changed them was to fit better into the Naruto Universe, besides I think that a war hammer is better than a ball and chain any day of the week.

On a side note, I've put two challenges on my Profile for anyone to take.

The only other thing I would like to say is please review.


	3. Team Testing

I don't own Naruto or Mystic Knight.

**Team Testing**

Naruto arrived at the Hokage Tower about fifteen minutes after leaving his new teammates. He walked into the tower and headed strait for the Hokage's office. When he got there he walked in and saw the Choji and Hinata were already there along with the Hokage, his Jonin-sensei, and two other people.

The first was a man wearing a chunin jacket, ANBU pants, a bandana with the kanji for fire around his waist, smoking a cigarette, black hair, and a black beard. The second one was a woman with shoulder length black hair, red eyes, an outfit that looked like it was made out of bandages with only a sleeve on her right arm.

"Sorry I'm late Jiji, but someone with silver hair didn't show up on time" Naruto said with a slight glare at Kakashi.

"It's all right Naruto. I expected this to happen when I assigned Kakashi as your sensei" the Hokage replied with a slight chuckle.

"My I ask who the other two are?" Naruto questioned him.

"Of course, though I think I'll let them introduce themselves" the Hokage said as he motioned for the other two to introduce themselves.

The man stepped forward first and bowed "I'm Asuma Sarutobi. The Jonin-sensei of Team Ten, which includes Choji."

The woman stepped forward next "I'm Kurenai Yuuhi. The Jonin-sensei of Team Eight, which Hinata is apart of."

Naruto looked from them to the Hokage with confusion "Why are they here?"

"So that they can learn about the weapons you three have received and what to expect of you three" the Hokage told him with a smile. "Before I can tell them though we have two others that are running late" he said as he looked to the door behind Naruto.

At that moment two men walked in. One was a large man wearing some armor over top of his clothes and very long red hair down to about his mid back. The other one was wearing a formal looking black kimono, long black hair, and had the same eyes as Hinata.

"Ah, Chouza, Hiashi, I'm glad you could make it" the Hokage said with a smile.

"Now that we're here I would like to know why you've summoned us" the man with the same eyes as Hinata asked a bit demanding.

"Of course Hiashi. The reason you were all called here is because I wish to inform you of an event that took place last night and what came from it" the Hokage said with a serious voice.

"Last night due to a traitor we almost lost the Forbidden Scroll," he said with a sigh.

Everyone in the room but Naruto gasped.

"Fortunately Naruto here was able to stop them and in the process found some powerful scrolls. Those scrolls contain items for certain specially selected people. Now before I go any further I would like to know if any of you have heard of the Mystic Knights," the Hokage asked of the adults in the room.

"I believe that there's a myth about them," Kurenai said quickly.

The others nodded.

"You're right. Though they weren't a myth," the Hokage told her.

"What do you mean they weren't a myth?" Kakashi asked a little surprised.

"They were alive thousands of years ago and defeated that great evil from the stories. There was just one problem, that evil left behind two seeds that were meant to carry out its plan centuries later" the Hokage informed them.

"As fascinating as this sounds. What does it have to do with Naruto finding some scrolls and us being called here?" Hiashi asked with slightly annoyed.

"The scrolls that Naruto found were meant for the next generation of Mystic Knights to find and open. Your daughter along with Choji and Naruto have each opened one of the scrolls. They are now members of the Mystic Knights. The reason you're here is so that I could inform you all of this as well as let you know that these three will have to work together at some point to stop the evil I told you about. I also have to inform you that everything I've told you is a S-class secret," the Hokage told them all.

Chouza smiled and slapped Choji on the back "I'm very proud of you son."

Hiashi on the other hand scowled "I'm afraid that Hinata will have to give up on being a Mystic Knight. As a Hyuga she isn't allowed to learn anything outside of our clan techniques." He then walked over and grabbed Hinata by the arm before starting to leave the room dragging her behind him.

As Hinata's father grabbed her arm she silently whispered "Deirdre."

When she did this both her and her father stopped in their tracks as their eyes glazed over.

The others in the room stared at them in shock as the two stood there without moving.

Kurenai quickly walked over to them to see if they were all right. After she was done she turned to the others with a confused look on her face "They seem to be fine. I'm not really sure what's wrong with them."

"I think Hinata took them into her mind to have a talk with whoever the previous Mystic Knight of Air is" Naruto told them as he stared at the two Hyuga's.

The Hokage chuckled "While we wait for them to rejoin us, I would like to know if there is anything the rest of you wish to discuss?"

"I was wondering if I could get transferred to another team?" Naruto asked him.

"Why would you want that?" the Hokage replied.

"My teammates right now aren't the best for me to be around. Sasuke is obsessed with revenge and wants to take the Mystic Knight weapons away from me and the others, while Sakura will do whatever Sasuke asks her to do as long as it gives her a chance to be with him" Naruto told him with a sigh.

"I see. Unfortunately there is nothing I can do for you until after the team tests tomorrow. Then if one of the other teams passes and they have a Genin that doesn't work out on their team then I might be able to transfer you," the Hokage told him with a sad smile.

"I think I might be able to help with that. One of my Genin's might not fit well with the other two. If my team passes and Kakashi's passes as well we might be able to switch team members" Kurenai told them.

"That sound like a good idea. Though we'll have to wait until after the team tests tomorrow to do it," Kakashi replied with an eye smile.

* * *

(Inside Hinata's Mind)

Hiashi was slightly disorientated after grabbing his daughters' arm when everything went black. When he looked around he saw that he was in a huge field of flowers. He also noticed that his daughter was standing next to a dark haired women in a long flowing white dress.

"Who are you and how did we get here?" he asked the women in a condescending tone.

"I'm Queen Deirdre, former Mystic Knight of Air," she told him as she started to approach him.

"How can that be? You've been dead for thousands of years" he responded with a little shock in his voice.

She nodded as she continued to walk towards him.

"So we've been killed somehow and we're now in the afterlife. Though that doesn't explain why you're here instead of my wife and the rest of our family that has passed on," Hiashi replied in a somber tone.

Deirdre stopped in front of him "You're not dead. You're inside of your daughters mind. In fact she brought you here so that we could have a chat."

"Why would she do that? I don't see why I would have to talk to you," he said to her with a little haughtiness in his voice.

"She did it so that I could explain to you why she was chosen to be a Mystic Knight. Also, your wife Hiori and I had a small chat before I came down to help Hinata with her destiny. She's not happy" Deirdre told him as she leaned in towards him.

He paled when he heard about his wife's displeasure.

"I thought that would get your attention. She said to become the man that she married or you'll have to face her punishment when you pass on. The Shinigami even okayed it for her to punish you" she told him with a smirk.

Hiashi realized at that moment that he needed to do what his dead wife wanted or he would be in a lot of trouble when he passed on. "All right, I will allow Hinata to be a Mystic Knight. I will also treat the rest of my family better as per her dying wishes," he told her with a slightly scared look on his face.

"Good. Now both you and Hinata can go back," Deirdre told him before everything went dark for the two of them.

* * *

(Back in the real world)

Hiashi blinked his eyes to readjust them to the light of the room before he cleared his throat.

The others in the room turned to him.

"I've just had a change of heart. Hinata will be allowed to remain a Mystic Knight," he told them with a slightly pale face.

"I'm glad to hear that" the Hokage said with a smile. "Now that that's been resolved I think this meeting is over for now. Kakashi I want you to escort Naruto and Scorch back to their apartment. The rest of you can head home. I hope our three Genin's pass their team tests tomorrow," he told them before they left.

* * *

"You don't have to come with me Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said to him as they walked down the street.

Kakashi chuckled "Actually I do Naruto, the Hokage ordered me to. Besides I'm you teams sensei at the moment, which means I have to look after you."

Scorch turned his head to look at Kakashi "I was wondering if you could give us any hints about the test tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei."

"Unfortunately I can't give you any. If I did, your teammates would be at a disadvantage during the test. I need the three of you on even footing. It's the only way for me to do the team test," he told him with what could only be call an eye smile.

Naruto shrugged "Well I just hope that I can pass the test tomorrow. That way I can get transferred to Kurenai-sensei's team."

"I was hoping to keep you on my team, but after what you told us in the Hokage's office I don't blame you" he replied with a sigh.

Just then they arrived at Naruto's apartment.

"Guess this is where we go our separate way. Remember we're meeting at Training Ground Seven tomorrow at eight and don't forget to skip breakfast." Kakashi said as he watched Naruto enter his apartment with Scorch.

After they got inside Naruto picked Scorch up off of his shoulder "Do you think I should talk to Rohan before I go to bed?"

"Yeah, he might be able to give you some advice about tomorrow" Scorch told him with a yawn.

"All right, while I do that why don't you get some rest" Naruto said as he walked into his bedroom.

Scorch nodded slightly as his eyelids started to droop.

When Naruto got to his bed he sat Scorch down, who preceded to curl up like a kitten, and got changed into his pajama's. He then sat down on his bed and put the sword on his lap, as he got ready to talk to Rohan.

* * *

As Naruto appeared in his mind he was meet by the sight of Rohan using his sword against what looked like a wooden sparing dummy. He stood there and watched as Rohan reduced the dummy down to a pile of splinters in few attacks from the sword. When Rohan was done Naruto started to clap "That was awesome! When are you going to teach me to do that?"

Rohan turned to him "I'm glad to see you liked that, but I'm afraid I wont be able to teach you any of that."

"Huh? Why not?" Naruto asked him in confusion.

"I can't teach you any of the physical aspects of being a Mystic Knight, because it wont transfer to your physical body from here. I will be able to teach you the rest of what you need to know to be a Mystic Knight" Rohan told him.

"Like what?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well first is that only you will be able to use 'The Sword of Rohan' in combat. Also, while you hold the sword you are immune to almost all fire" he told him as he dismissed the sword from his hands.

"That sounds good, but why is the sword called 'The Sword of Rohan'?" Naruto asked him even more confused than before.

Rohan shrugged his shoulders "I really don't know. It was called that before I was even born. Now is there anything new that's happened?"

Naruto nodded as he told him everything that happened that day.

Rohan smiled "I'm glad to hear that you've found two of the other Mystic Knights. Though I think you might have a problem during your team test tomorrow. I suggest you keep an eye on both Sasuke and Sakura. No telling what those two might try."

"Yeah, I just hope that I can pass the test so that I can be transferred to Kurenai's team" Naruto replied.

"I wish you good luck on the test. Also, I recommend that you do a little exercising if your sensei is late for the test tomorrow. If there is nothing else I think you should go, so that you can get a good night's rest," he told him while patting him on the back.

Naruto shook his head before his vision went black and he was back in his bedroom. He then leaned his sword against his nightstand and then went to sleep.

* * *

The next day at Training Ground Seven found Naruto and Scorch arriving at exactly eight o'clock. When they got there they saw both Sasuke and Sakura sitting down next to a few logs sticking out of the ground. He then looked around and saw that their sensei was nowhere to be seen. He then shrugged before he walked about twenty feet away from his two teammates. Where he took his sword off of his back and sat it down, while letting Scorch climb off his shoulder to sit next to it. Next he sat down next to his sword and started to do some sit-ups.

Sasuke glared at Naruto "_He doesn't deserve that sword. It should be mine. I will find someway to take it form him, even if I have to kill him to get it._"

Sakura was looking between both Sasuke and Naruto, before she got up and walked over to Naruto "What are you doing?"

"He's getting some exercise in before your sensei gets here," Scorch told her as he let out a small jet of flame.

Sakura took a step back when Scorch let out the jet of fire "Why would he want to do that?"

"Maybe so he can be well stretched for whatever your sensei wants to do as a test" Scorch replied with another spurt of fire.

Sakura backed up further shaking her head. She then turned and walked over to where Sasuke was sitting. "Can you believe him? He's just going to tire himself out before Kakashi-sensei gets here and fail the test."

All Sasuke did was grunt in response to her question.

Sakura turned back to watch Naruto while shaking her head "_Sasuke's so cool with his 'I don't care attitude', but Naruto has just been so weird since he got that sword._"

After that Sasuke and Sakura continued to watch as Naruto kept exercising. When he got done with his sit-ups he started doing push-up, and then jogged around the area, finally ended with a quick swim in the nearby river.

As Naruto got done drying himself off Kakashi appeared with an eye smile. "Good morning students" he said with a wave.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Calm down Sakura" he told her while thinking "_If they only knew that I've been watching them since Naruto got here._"

"So what's our test going to be Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he walked over to him.

Kakashi walked over to one of the logs. When he got there he pulled out an alarm clock and sat it down on the log. He then turned back to them and pulled out two bells on strings "Your test is to try and get these two bells from me before the alarm goes off at noon. If you fail to get the bells before it goes off you'll get tied to one of the logs while I eat lunch. Also, if you fail to get a bell you'll get sent back to the Academy. One last thing, no one has ever passed my test."

"That's not fair! There's two bell's and three of us" Sakura whined.

"That just mean's that two of you pass while one fails and gets sent back to the Academy" he replied with a chuckle. "When I give the signal I want you to come at me with everything you have. Come at me with the intent to kill, otherwise you wont get one of the bells. Any questions?"

All three of the Genins shook their heads.

"Good. Now, GO!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke and Sakura immediately jumped away and disappeared into the nearby foliage.

Naruto on the other hand stood there for a few seconds before he sat down on the ground with his arms crossed.

Kakashi stared at him for a few seconds before he walked over to him and crouched down in front of him. "Why aren't you trying to attack me or hiding like your teammates?" he asked him with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Because every time you or Jiji talked about this test you always emphasized the fact that it was a 'Team' test. And with being teamed with Sasuke and Sakura I know I have no chance of trying to get those bells from you without their help. So I'm just going to sit here and wait for you to either pass us or fail us," Naruto told him with a huge frown on his face.

Kakashi was about to give Naruto an answer when Sasuke jumped out of the foliage and quickly went through hand signs before taking a deep breath and yelling "Katon: Endan no Jutsu!" When he exhaled his breath he unleashed a fireball about the same height as him that sped towards Kakashi and Naruto were sitting.

When Kakashi heard Sasuke he turned to look at him and as he saw the fireball coming at him and Naruto he jumped out of the way and yelled "Naruto Move!"

Naruto saw the fireball coming at him and remembered what Rohan had told him the night before about his sword's ability to protect him from fire. He stood up and pulled his sword off of his back before putting it in front of himself just before the fireball hit him.

At the same time Sasuke used the fireball against Kakashi and Naruto, Sakura watched from her hiding place and screamed when it hit Naruto.

"_What is he doing? He's going to get killed if he doesn't move_" Kakashi thought as he watched the fireball hit Naruto and sit there for a few seconds before it turned to smoke and started to dissipate. As the smoke was starting to clear Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke and quickly shoved him to the ground asking "What have you done Sasuke?"

"I've just gotten rid of a weakling ninja and claimed what should have been mine," he told him with a smirk as his face was pressed into the dirt.

They then heard coughing coming from inside the smoke before they watched Naruto walk out of it putting his sword back on his back. "I'm so glad that that worked. Though I'm going to have to remember to close my mouth next time" he said as he started to pet Scorch on his head.

Kakashi stared at him wide-eyed "Y-You're alive! How?!"

Naruto turned to look at him "It's easy. I was told that my sword could protect me from almost all fires. So I used it to protect me from Sasuke's attack."

"NOOO! You were supposed to die so I could get the sword! Something that powerful should be mine so I could kill Itachi and bring back my clan!" Sasuke yelled from the ground.

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke "What is wrong with you? Are you insane, trying to kill a fellow Konoha ninja!"

"I'm an Uchiha! I deserve anything that will make me more powerful. Especially if it will help me kill Itachi" Sasuke continued to rant.

At that moment Naruto walked up to Kakashi and Sasuke. After he got in front of them he kicked Sasuke in the mouth as Scorch ran down his leg.

"What are you doing Naruto?!" Kakashi yelled at him.

"Paying him back for what he tried to do to me" he told him with a grunt.

"I've got the bells" Scorch said as he ran back up Naruto's leg to his shoulder.

Kakashi quickly looked down to his belt where he had put the bells and saw that they were gone. He then looked at Scorch and saw that he had them dangling from one of his claws.

Naruto reached up and took the bells from Scorch "I guess the test is over Kakashi-sensei."

"What do you mean?" he asked slightly confused.

"I'm going to give these bells to Sasuke and Sakura so that we pass this test" he told him as he threw them down in front of him.

Kakashi sighed before he yelled "Sakura, get out here!"

It took a few seconds for her to come out of hiding. When she did she landed next to Naruto and glared at him.

"All right, I'm going to pass this team. But, as of right now Naruto is going to be transferred to Team Eight. After I take Sasuke to the hospital I'm going to report to the Hokage everything that happened here. Now I want you two to go home" Kakashi told them as he got up and threw Sasuke over his shoulder.

They both nodded before he disappeared in a swirl of smoke and leaves.

Sakura turned to Naruto and Scorch "I'm sorry that Sasuke tried to kill you with that fireball, but if you would've just given him that sword and those other weapons he wouldn't have done that."

Naruto shook his head "You don't get it do you Sakura. I can't give this sword up even if I wanted to, which I don't. The only ones who can even pick up these weapons are the ones wielding them right now. Besides, Sasuke needs to learn that he can't get everything he wants. I hope you two can get along with your new teammate. I'll see you around town" he told her as he walked away to head back to his apartment.

Sakura just stood there staring at him as he walked away.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to put these out, but I'm having some trouble getting motivated enough to write them. I'm going to try and start putting these out faster.

I happy to say that this story has gotten over 1,000 hits and 10 favorites.

The last thing I'm going to say is please review.


End file.
